Don't Play With The Wolfdog
by SugarhogRose
Summary: This is a request from 'SwedenSpeedway'. It's based on his OC's friendship with Amy Rose at the age of 5.  "Sometimes, I wonder about space. How is it to live there, in constant darkness?...I wish I could live there, maybe I wouldn't be alone then..."
1. Prologue

**So this is one of my newest stories. It is requested by and dedicated to 'SwedenSpeedway' =D**  
**It features Moon (SwedenSpeedway's OC), which I do not own.**  
**Also there might be some small mentions of MoonXAmy but it will mainly just be friendship.**  
**This story is connected to**  
**"When the moonlight finds the flower"-(SwedenSpeedway),  
"When the moon goes down"-(SwedenSpeedway) and also slightly**  
**"If you can't live without me"-(Me)... (which WILL have a sequel =D)**  
**Amy does not know Sonic and the rest of the group in this story.**

**Anyway I'll just let you read ^U^ It's kind of short but it's only the prologue lol**

* * *

**Prologue **

"Happy Birthday, Roger!" A white dog by the name of Tala Woodstock calls out, disturbing my sleep, disturbing my dream.

I sit up slowly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. With my left paw I reach over to my bedside table and search around for my black aviator sunglasses. I place them on my crystal blue eyes before looking into my mother's identical eyes.

I smile sheepishly, trying to hide my sadness from her.

I guess I should be happy on today of all days, it's my sixth birthday and I am one year older. But I'm not as excited as I should be...

So to distract my attention away from my sadness, I turn to look at my mother. The first thing I notice is her scent of happiness, the second thing I notice is that her hands are concealed behind her back...

Suddenly she brings her hands around to the front, a book in hand. She excitedly thrusts it forward into my hands.

I glance quickly at her, taking a mental note on her steadiness, before looking down at the new book. As I study the book's appearance, Tala walks over to the window and pulls back the curtains, letting the sunlight enter the room...

Sunshine...

I shake my head, trying to get that image out of my mind. To distract my attention from the brightness, I look back down at the delicate book.

A poetry book, one I was admiring just the other day. I hop out of bed and hug her, telling her my 'thanks'. It may not seem like an awful lot but she really does try her best, however...

Since she lost Dad, she's been struggling...  
Since she lost Dad, she's turned to wine whether it's white or red...

Thankfully she appears sober; I just hope she can keep it up!

I don't know how much longer she can go without her good friends such as; Chardonnay, Shiraz, Gewurztraminer, Chateauneuf du Pape and Rose...

Rose.

The reason I'm not enjoying myself?

Amy Rose.


	2. Chapter 1

**The first proper chapter...that's not a prologue =P  
I don't own Moon or Jack Carcer or Officer John Gordon- they are property of SwedenSpeedway! **

**Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

The moon rises in the sky as a blanket of darkness falls upon Carcer City. The stars in the night sky are shinning down on the path in front of me.

My crystal blue eyes are focused mainly on the ground as I walk down the street, towards my next destination, towards my next house!

I walk up the pathway, a new pumpkin with every step. Each orange pumpkin has a different face, no two the same, each one unique...

Unique...Such an amazing concept...

It's true what they say, everyone is unique! But if everyone is unique then we're all the same...

The world is a complicated place, especially when you're only five years old, like me.

Finally I'm stood at the doorway; my paw reaches upwards, curving into a large fist as I knock upon the green door.

I hear bustle from the other side of the door before it finally opens revealing Officer John Gordon, a human by the age of 29. He is a kind African-American with a fuzzy beard and a soul patch, a respectable man!

I don't quite know what it is about him that I like; he just has that effect on me. I feel that he's truly the only person who doesn't see me as a 'devil's child'...

You see, my father...Many people speak of him as a 'monster' and a 'beast'...

I can't deny this, or defend him for I don't know how much of the rumours are true, if any.

Either way, whether he is a monster or not, I respect him.

Either way, whether he is a monster or not, it doesn't make me a 'devil's child'!

I can feel my claws sharpening and my fangs growing larger as my anger rises slightly at the thought of others judging me, but they soon resume back to normal length as I hear Officer John speaking to me.

"So, Moon, I guess I should get you a treat... I wouldn't want you to play a trick on me!" He says in what we both know as a joking manner.

He turns around before telling me he'd be a second and then he disappears into his house.

While I wait, I notice _him_!

Jack Carver...

Jack Carver and his gang!

"Aw, everybody look at Moon in his little costume..." The brown hyena, Jack himself, jeers. While the rest of the group snigger at his remark.

They aren't much older than me, most of them are 7 while Jack is 8, or any better than me but that doesn't stop them from making me their victim...

I lower my head, trying to block out their laughter but to no avail...

Tyson, a red hedgehog, picks up on this, "Does Moon not like us? Why doesn't he like us...Maybe we should get to know him better?"

'No, _Moon_ doesn't like you! No, we shouldn't get to know each other better!' Those words are trapped inside my head, I want to say them but it appears I'm tongue tied.

I hate them, I hate the way they treat me... I hate the way they treat everybody!

"What more do we need to know about him, the 'devil's child'? His father was a monster..."

Most of all I hate Jack!

"My father was NOT a monster!" I retort, finally finding my voice in order to defend my mystery of a father.

A smug grin tugs on the hyena's mouth as the others stifle their amusement.

"Oh, wasn't he? Well maybe you can tell us more about him. After all we've only heard rumours..." He trails of his sentence, leaving it at an open end, waiting for my comeback.

I tilt my head slightly to the left; this action goes unnoticed by the group of hooligans, as I strain my ears in order to listen out for Officer John...

It appears he's not going to be coming to my rescue anytime soon...

"I... I don't know about those things..." My voice comes out shy and timid, almost ashamed.

"I'm sorry, what was that, we didn't quite hear?" Jack says, pleased by my discomfort.

I say nothing.

He repeats himself.

Once again I say nothing, not letting him get the attention he wants.

I turn around so my back is facing them and I'm left staring at the door, praying that Officer John Gordon will appear anytime soon...

Which he does!

"Here you go Moon..." He notices Jack and the group behind me and his eyebrow lifts in a curious manner.

"Friends of yours?" He nods his head in their direction. Being an officer he knows just the type of stuff Jack gets up to in his spare time...

"You could say that!" Jack called out, staring straight at me.

John also looks at me, immediately knowing the truth.

"Okay then, well why don't you lot carry on down the street a bit and Moon will catch up to you. I need to have a word with him."

Jack scowls at both of us before turning on his heel and calling out to me in a disguised tone, "Don't take too long, the night won't last forever..."

Despite his fake friendship, the threat is still obvious...

"But what about...?" Sam, the groups 'brains' or lack of, questions before Tyson nudges him in the chest.

"Ow! What was that...? Oh!"

Okay, correction, the threat was still obvious to me!

I stand and watch as they walk further down the street, then I turn to my 'saviour'. He opens his door further, allowing me to enter it. I guess he really did want to talk...

Half an hour later and I'm stood on his door step again, this time bidding him my goodbyes. It turns out that Officer John has a bit in common with me, therefore making that feeling of trust even stronger.

I thank him and say goodbye, before exiting his property and entering the avenue again...

I turn in the direction of my home and manage to make it halfway there before I bump into Jack for the second time tonight...

"Fancy seeing you hear Moon...Now it's time to pick up where we left off, re-cap Tyson!"

"Moon was ignoring us, you were livid and we were about to surround him!" Tyson arrogantly replies, happy that Jack chose him, like always.

Suddenly, without me realising it, Jack is stood in front of me.

I know what's about to happen, but I can do nothing to stop it so instead I retreat into myself as the older male curls his fingers into a tight fist and before I can do anything I feel my small body falling down to the ground.

My stomach is tender as I try to get up again, however the group surrounds me, trapping me inside their circle...

"Move away from him!" A small feminine voice calls out, as Jack's body tenses, annoyed at being caught.

The group parts to the side slightly, revealing a small and cute rose coloured hedgehog.

She stands there alone...


	3. Chapter 2

**I loved writing this...Can you guess who the girl is...=P  
Enjoy!  
_**

* * *

She stands there, alone...

Not a good thing when Jack's involved. I beg silently, with my eyes, for her to turn away and run yet she stands her ground.

The leader laughs at the thought of a 'challenge', in his mind she's an easy target. He moves forwards, closer to the young girl. Yet she doesn't back down, she shows no fear.

"Did you say something, little girl?" Jack Carver sneers.

"Jack..." Tyson calls his name in a weary yet warning voice.

However the male hyena chooses to ignore his friend's forewarning and moves even closer to the smaller hedgehog...

I turn my head slightly not wanting to witness him hurting her and I try to block out all sound...

I reopen my recently closed eyes, not to see her injured, but instead to see a new passion burning in her eyes.

"I told you to move away from him... Hi Tyson, see you're still picking on the innocent? Aren't you just the best cousin...?" She asks him rhetorically.

I turn to face Tyson, as does everybody else, his face almost as scarlet as his fur.

Jack too has a beetroot face, though not through embarrassment, through anger.

"Shut up, Rose! Why don't you go back to your daddy and let us carry on playing with our 'friend'..."

At the mention of her father, the poor girl momentarily freezes however she gains back her tranquillity and interrupts her cousin, "No! I won't, now leave him alone...Or else!"

Jack's anger has finally hit boiling point, at both Tyson and 'Rose', also possibly me...

"She's your cousin? Okay, whatever this doesn't change anything!" He shakes his head, confused at this bizarre occurrence.

Then he turns to 'Rose', "Or else what, Pinky?"

"...Jack..." Tyson mumbles.

"Don't. Call. Me. PINKY!" She glares at his, flames flickering through her orbs...

Suddenly a large hammer appears out of...Nowhere!

It just appears in her hands...

One second it wasn't there and the next it was!

Just as fast as the hammer's abrupt entrance, Jack is laid on the floor with a hammer lightly pressed on his chest.

"Are you going to leave him," She nods at me, "Alone?"

He hastily nods his head, desperate to get away from this crazed girl... Which I have to thank!

After she releases him from her control he turns on his tail and runs away with the rest of his group following shortly behind.

I look at the cute girl before me, I want to thank her but she's too busy staring at the running figures of her cousin and his leader...

"Your cousin's on something, Tyson!" I hear somebody call out, she too hears this but her ears do not flatten in sadness...

Instead she turns to me, a friendly smile written upon her rosy face. Her genuine smile is very infectious and I soon find myself smiling back at her.

"Hi, I'm Amy but everyone calls me...Well, they call me Amy, because that's my name!" She almost sings, as she holds out her hand for me to shake.

I look down at her; she's quite smaller than me even though I'd say we're about the same age roughly. I slowly take her hand, unsure if she's to be trusted...

But her kind gaze and welcoming beam is enough to let me know she's trustworthy.

"I'm Roger, but most people just call me 'Moon'...Well because I'm half..."

"Hi, Moon!" She cheerful exclaims, not caring to pry into my personal life. All she cares about is my personality, not about rumours she may have heard or the fact that I'm a wolfdog...

I'm beginning to like this girl.

"So, are you okay? Jack's just a big bully; he's just sad in his own life and uses you as his 'pick-me-up'..." She explains to me, I have to admit I've never seen it this way.

"Anyway, I like your costume! Why'd you pick it?"

Should I tell her? I like her, but I barely know her... I don't want her to hate me and I don't want to scare her away by telling her...

I glance at her quickly, searching for my answer...

She notices me looking at her, "Have I got something on my face?"

"No, I was just...No, you don't."

She smiles at me for the millionth time in a night and I decide that I will in fact tell her...

"Sometimes... I wonder about space. How is it to live there, in a constant darkness? A giant universe; consisting of black holes, planets and moons. A world of silence and exploring...  
I just... I wish I could live there, maybe I wouldn't be alone then..." I sigh while lowering my head in anticipation of her reply.

"Deep..."

My ears flatten out over my head even more than before as I apologise for scaring her with my poetic nature...

"No! It's a good thing, stuff like that amazes me! Also; Moon, you're not alone... You've got me!"

It was this moment that I knew she was my best friend, don't ask me how I knew... I just did!

"So..." I begin, trying to continue the conversation, "Why did you choose your outfit?"

"I...I thought it was pretty, well as pretty as Halloween can get... and I like it!" She shrugs, a small blush falling upon her cheeks.

I look down at her attire; it is... Words cannot describe it!

After all, it's not every day you see a cute pink hedgehog dressed in a long pale flowing dress with fake blood poured down her face in the fashion of tears, dark and heavy black make-up frames her hungry black eyes...

Contacts I assume!

"It's definitely different... But you pull it off!"

She blushes again, the redness in her cheeks visible through her makeup...

"Thanks...Moonlight!"

Moonlight?

She must have noticed the confused look on my face as she carries on explaining, "It's your nickname from me to you...Do you like it?"

I nod my head before resuming walking, her footsteps simultaneous to mine.

"Amy Rose!" A masculine voice calls out...

The voice not only sends chills up my spine but also Amy's, as she turns around to face a red hedgehog, his appearance much like Tyson but only older...

Amy's father I presuppose...

Her uneasiness makes me wonder though...

She turns to me, "I've got to go now. I'll see you Moonlight!"

Moonlight...

"Goodbye Sunshine!" I call out to her running figure, as she reaches her father...

I notice she stands a fair distance away from him, I also notice her house is just a few down from mine...

How come I've never noticed this before?

"Sunshine?"

"You smile a lot... I'm going to call you sunshine!"

And with that said, she smiles before disappearing into her house, a smile present on her happy face.

Which leaves just me to go home now, my poor mother must be worried sick...


	4. Chapter 3

**So...Did you guess who the girl was? =P Ha-ha  
Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

I walk over to my favourite part of the park, a small place with a swing concealed by trees. I've never ever come across anybody here before...

Until now that is!

As I pull back a twig, about to go into the small area, a small hedgehog catches my attention. However she seems to be caught up in her own thoughts to notice my entry.

It's quite ironic really, a few days ago and I wouldn't have seen this girl anywhere- even if I had looked. Except, now it seems as if she's everywhere I go!

I'm close to calling out her name that is until I notice her body language...

The girl is sat on the swing swaying side to side slightly, yet her eyes are focused firmly on the ground. Her back is arched, almost as if she's in pain...

Wait! Is she crying?

I inch forward, trying not to disturb her. No fear of that though as she's well and truly in a world of her own...Or possibly a black abyss of darkness!

It turns out she is crying, crying heavily at that.

The tears are pouring out of her eyes like a waterfall; however this isn't a beautiful sight! Her expression is blank, as if she is hypnotised, but still the tears empty from her gloomy eyes. The look in her eyes says _I need a friend_!

I want to help her but I fear of prying too much and therefore upsetting her even more, so I stand still on the verge of speaking.

Should I say something? But that might upset her further!  
Should I just walk away and leave her in peace? But what if she knows I'm here and wants me to stay!  
Should I stay? But what if she wants me to go...

Oh I give up; I'm over thinking this whole situation!

I'm just going to ask her what she wants me to do, that's the only way I can know for sure...

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stay...Or go?"

She lifts her head slightly, to look at my standing form from blurred eyes. She blinks them salty tears away, even though they only reappear moments later.

"Moonlight?" She questions, quizzically, almost as if she's unsure.

I nod my head, then realise that she probably can't see me do so through her think brim of fresh tears, so instead I reply in words.

"Yes, it's me...Do you want me to-?"

"You can stay." By the end of this short sentence the tearful hedgehog has been replaced by the happy-go-lucky one I saw yesterday. It occurred so fast I nearly missed the transformation!

"Are you... You know, okay?" I asked for what seemed like the umpteenth time during this small conversation.

"Yep, never better!"She exclaimed, slightly too quickly for my liking.

"..." I raised my eyebrows in suspense.

"Fine, you win. I'll be fine; I'm just upset about nothing, making a big deal out of nothing. It's okay really...I'm fine." She confesses little information, but I won't push it.

"If you want to talk about it then I'm here, but if not then that's fine. Anyway, how did you find this place? I thought I was the only one who knew about it..."

"Me too! I found it a while back, when I was taking a walk. I was sad when I found it and I always return to it when I'm sad... But now I can come here when I'm happy also! What about you?" Her smile vanished for no more than five seconds, as she mentioned being sad...

I'm really curious as to why she was crying; after all she is my friend! However, I won't pry.

"The same story, pretty much." I reply.

Suddenly silence overcomes us, as we stare at each other.

It's broken just as fast as it arrived, "Let's play twenty questions so we can find out more about each other, but we've also got to answer our own question...I'll go first!" Amy declares.

"I'm five years old, how old are you?" She enquires.

"I'm also five, when is your birthday? Mine's the 13th of October." I replied. I thought she was about my age, turns out I was right!

"September 23rd. Do you prefer the moon or the sun?"

The moon or the sun...?

"The moon or the sun?" I chuckle at her randomness. "Well I'd have to say that I probably prefer the moon, because of my condi...Just because."

I was about to tell her, about my condition to sunlight. Though I'm not sure what I'd say exactly...

_If I look at the sun then I start to shake and feel queasy; it's like I'm allergic..._

Because that would go down well; not!

"Me too!"

I'm actually finding that hard to believe, but I won't let her know that...

Oh! I've just had an idea!

"Sunshine, do you want to come over to my house and meet my mother? She's amazing..."Under my breath I add to that sentence, a_s long as she's not drunk!_

She looks up to me with awestruck eyes, "Really?"

After a few minutes of walking we are finally stood in front of my door. "Let me just go check its okay with my mum. I'll be right back." I tell her.

Translation: _Let me go check my mum's not drinking her wine..._

As promised, I return back shortly after my departure to let Amy come in. She enters the house and immediately her eyes light up, in happiness, as she shakes hands with my mother.

"Hi, Mrs...?"

"Woodstock, dear, but you can call me Tala. I hear you saved my Roger from some bullies, my sweet child, and for that I thank you!"

Amy curtsies politely, will a contagious smile forms on her petite face.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Wood...Tala. Moon's my best friend now!" She says, hugging me in a tight bear gripping hug!

A small groan escapes my lips as I violent blush forms on my cheeks.

This is definitely the start of a beautiful friendship!


	5. Chapter 4

**Aw is this story cute or what? Hehe**

* * *

"...And this is my memory book! I made it myself but I don't have any memories in it..." She cheerily sighs as I hold the sparkly book in my hand, turning each page to see the same emptiness.

"I guess I can add new memories. Oh! I know..." She trails off, leaving me in a pool of suspense.

"You know?" I question her unfinished statement.

She lowers her head, trying to hide a blush. I take this opportunity to tease her a bit...

"Is 'little' Amy blushing?" I joke.

Her eyes burn pretend daggers at me, a funny accusing look upon her face.

"Do you like my hammer?"

I wittingly gulp at her make believe threat as I reply a cheeky 'no'.

She giggles before I ask her once again what she was going to say.

"Well, it sounds silly but maybe we could...Maybe it could be our memory book as such?" She mumbled out.

I smile at the thought, it's been a month since Halloween and our friendship has grown vastly over the passing days.

"That's a really good idea! We will build it up and up until it's full to the brim with memories!"

We both look at each other, our smiles reflected.

I look around her room; surprisingly a pale blue colour. I personally thought she'd have a pink room, full of teddy bears...

Yet she only has one tattered looking grey bear, its coloured faded in some patches. A cute button nose hangs on by a thread yet it looks loved and well used...

"That's Cinnamon, she's a bit scruffy but I can't throw her out...She helps me a lot!"

I pick up the teddy bear, inspecting it at a closer range. Sure enough, written on the label is the chosen name; Cinnamon.

"Why did you choose the name Cinnamon?" I say while holding the fragile bear in my hands.

"She's a sweet bear; she needed a sweet name..." Amy beams widely.

I smile at her innocence while placing down the delicate little bear.

Amy picks it up and sits down on the carpeted floor, her back resting on the side of her bed. I join her, while taking off the tags from around my neck.

I place them in her tiny hand, the silver reflecting against her light.

"These were my father's, they help me!" I say while showing her the inscribing on the back of one of the tags.

She nods while asking me about my father.

I gulp, should I tell her or not? What harm can it do...? Plus, she won't judge me for it!

"I don't know who my father is...Well I do, he was Gregory Woodstock. But that's all I know...I respect him though, even if the other call him a monster. Mother doesn't really like to talk about him, she misses him deep down inside. I think he's dead t...I'm not sure though, I don't really know anything about him..."

She smiles at me, a short and smile but a smile nonetheless, "I don't know how you do it Moon! You care so much for your father that you don't even know and..."

Her tone becomes bitter and twisted, not the carefree optimistic one I'm used to, "Well, I couldn't care less about my own father and he lives with me!"

Her face becomes an expression of thunder, dark and dull. I can't help but wonder what it is about her father...

"Moon, you probably won't understand...But my father is a bad man, he does... 'Things' to me that I don't understand or like, I'm not even safe in my room!" She sighs, miserable and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," She continues, "I don't even know why I'm burdening you with all of this. Maybe it's because you're my best friend! Or maybe it's because you can actually listen to me, Cinnamon can't really do that...She's just a shoulder to cry on."

"Have you told anybody about this?"

"My mother...She didn't exactly understand though. She made me feel even worse about it all and called me a lying brat!"

I nodded my head solemnly, trying to grasp the whole concept.

"How about telling Officer John Gordon...?"

"I had enough embarrassment and trouble telling you Moon, never mind another person. But stop worrying about me! I'll be okay!" She chirps, the joyful tone has returned.

I can't comprehend it...

One minute she was upset about her father and now...

Now 'she'll be okay'?

"What makes you think you'll be okay, Sunshine?" I enquire, adding her nickname to the end for a cute effect.

"One word Moonlight, just one word: Hope!"

Hope?

"I believe that something better will happen, and I'll continue to believe it forever. I have faith in my hope. It's a feeling that something desirable is likely to happen that keeps me going strong! Does that make sense?"

Hope.

Yeah, hope makes perfect sense!

"Thank you, Amy!"

Thank you for opening my eyes to possibilities.  
Thank you for being my friend!  
And thank you for manufacturing my hope!


	6. Chapter 5

**Enjoy! Sorry for the shortness, but I have homework to do and I wanted to update this. Plus writing the poem took up most of my attention...Trying to find the right balance for it!**

* * *

I sit in the corner of my room, only a small candle offering me light. A pen scribbles away in my hand as I write down my feelings in the form of a poem.

Darkness fell upon me,  
as I hoped for light.  
A word in which she taught me,  
to stand up for what is right.

She is not bothered,  
by the rumours told.  
The lies about my father,  
she doesn't hold.

Sunshine peers through,  
the moonlight does hide.  
She brings me forth,  
not swept by the tide.

I want her to know,  
how great she is.  
Not at all fake,  
like the glam of show biz.

She's a pretty flower,  
Opening up.  
I'm just the shy,  
a simple wolf pup.

I used to search,  
For something to believe.  
Thanks to her,  
that I will achieve...

"Moonlight?" A voice calls out; at first I don't hear it thinking it's merely my mind playing tricks but I hear her the second time.

"Sunshine!" I exclaim as I see her head peer around the door, "You can come in."

She shuts the door tightly as I look down at my lap, notebook wide open...

I panic as I think of somewhere to hide my latest poem yet my reactions are too slow.

"What you got there?" Amy quizzes.

I gulp loudly, as I begin to stutter out a response in my attempt to stay neutral and mysterious. She shakes her head laughing, "Moon, you're acting so suspicious...What have you got? It's like you are plotting some big operation, all top secret and everything."

"Yeah, that's it! Just some big top secret about taking over the world...I shouldn't of said that!" I joke as I hold out the notebook for her to read.

After all, she's my friend! Why should I hide anything from her, even if I'm writing a poem about her...

She stares down at the poem, caught in a trance as she reads each line and each rhyme.

"Is this...?" A single tear falls down her face

"Yeah, do you not like it?" I say unsure

She shakes her head vigorously, "No! I love it...It's the sweetest thing anybody has ever done for me...I... Thank you, Moonlight!"

I smile at her, showing of my pearly whites.

She grabs me in a tight embrace, one I'll never get used to but one I'll miss if she disappears! I hug her back before she pulls away and flicks through the pages of my notebook.

"Moon! These are amazing! You have a talent for writing!" She complements my work as a humble blush appears onto my muzzle.

"I guess I turned to writing as a way of coping. You see, most people are like robots to me. And I've never really had any friends...People always take advantage of me and so I turned to writing as it spoke out to me, but it never judged me or my words."

Amy nods her head in acknowledgement, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I never really had any friends either, but now I have you! You make up for never having any friends!"

"I don't really have any other friends... but you are still my BEST friend!"

We both smile at each other as Amy sits down on the rug and carries on reading the rest of my work, with me by her side.

"You're my best friend too! Promise me we will always be friends, Moonlight!"

I make a cross with my fingers and place them over my chest.

"Cross my heart and hope to die!"

We'll always be friends...


	7. Chapter 6

Dedicated to and requested by 'SwedenSpeedway'. Moon belongs to him and Amy belongs to Sega and Sonic Team...(maybe one day)

Enjoy!

I sit on the swing, swaying left to right as I'm caught up in my thoughts. Too preoccupied to notice her approaching, so when she speaks I jump up of the swing and land on the floor, sprawled out in a tangled mess. She lightly titters.

"Hey Moon! Are you...Okay? Heh. What were you doing here before I came? You seemed so lost in thought and distant..." I look up from the ground, my thoughts disturbed.

"Hey Amy, take three guesses." I say a smile present on my face despite the leaf resting on my nose.

She giggles while pausing to think, "Could it be that you were thinking?"

I nod my head while showing of my pearly whites in a welcoming smile, "You know me well! I was just thinking about the world and how others see it. What it would be like for others to rely on you, like a superhero? I think I want to be a superhero... I know that it's a lot of pressure but it's very rewarding, wouldn't you agree? You get to help loads of people from bullies like Jack and...And...You get to help people!"

I take a deep breath after my small monologue...

What will she say to that?

I look into her jade eyes, searching for anything to show she thinks I'm crazy. But I can't find anything; I guess she is the only other individual not to judge me...

My mother being the other someone!

"That's a good ambition; you'd make a great hero Moon! I believe you will! I don't know what I want to be when I'm older...But I guess I'll just have to see what the future holds! My destiny waits!" She melodramatically announces, her arms thrown out in a 'ta-da' manner.

"I'll predict your future then!" I declare, crossing my legs as if about to meditate...

"Hmmm," I begin to chant slowly, while moving my hands in a circular motion as if I'm holding a crystal ball, "I see blue skies, sun spells and bit of cloud here and there but they will pass...Oh what's this...Uh-oh, I see a grave depression that quickly passes into a dazzling rainbow until finally we have a starry night!"

I hold my face, a mystical yet blank expression present. How will she react to my joke?

"Well, now I know everything my life holds...There are no surprises left! Thanks a lot Moon!" She sticks out her bottom lip as it quivers slightly.

I'm about to start a long line of apologies but then it dawns on me she's only playing along.

"How about you predict my future?" I ask her as she quickly banishes the playful frown and replaces it with a smile.

"Okay!" She crosses her legs and begins to hum.

Suddenly a purple gypsy head scarf appears over her pointy pink ears and bangs, gold sequins hang off the ends

I sit and ogle at her appearance, the new object just appeared from no where...

Like her hammer!

Her piko-piko hammer!

I shudder at the thought of the heavy weapon and concentrate on Amy's low humming, "Close your eyes, Moon! I need to see into your soul as I predict your expectations for the upcoming future!"

I do as she says, I shut me eyes tight.

If she told me to jump, I'd ask how high! Why? Because I trust her! She's my best friend! I would do anything for her; even risk my own life just to insure she lived!

"You can open your eyes now..." I hear her voice ring out.

I open my eyes, surrounded by Tarot Cards of all kinds...

"Where did these come from?" I quiz while looking at all of them, each one full of colour!

"The same place as my hammer and scarf, silly!" She sings.

And just where exactly do they come from? She's not even enlightened my in the slightest, I'm still as clueless about her cards and hammer and possible other objects...

"You're future...You'll meet new people, but you'll never forget me..." She says pointing to a card, under her breath she adds, "I made sure of that!"

She must have forgotten I've got wolf hearing! But I wonder what she possibly means by that...

I suppose I'll find out when the time is right, I just have to have patience!

"And this one means you'll have great power before finally this one..."She pauses unsure.

What does it say? What does it mean?

"This one means...death. But it's fuzzy and hazy...It doesn't mean you'll die, but I don't...I can't read it properly, it's too confusing and it's not clear enough... I've had a vision of claws and fangs and a blur of blue and...I'm sorry Moon, I don't understand it! I wish I did... But don't worry, my father says these cards are just a load of rubbish...Actually he thinks everything in my life is a load of rubbish...I hate him, Moon! I know I shouldn't but I do! And I don't feel bad for saying that, it just makes me feel sad that I don't feel bad!" Suddenly tears erupt from her eyes like ash from a volcano.

"Hush, hush..."I try to soothe her, "I'll take you to my house and we can have a nice cup of milk, that'll make you feel better!"

I comfort her, my own uncertainties about the 'death card' pushed aside as I do so.

"Why milk?" She hiccups.

"I don't drink anything but milk. Soda makes me all shaky...Milk is good for your teeth!" I tell her, earning a small smile as I walk her to my house!

Friends forever, always there for each other!


	8. Chapter 7

**Dedicated to and requested by 'SwedenSpeedway'. Moon belongs to him and Amy belongs to Sega and Sonic Team...(maybe one day)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_You're future...You'll meet new people, but you'll never forget me..." She says pointing to a card, under her breath she adds, "I made sure of that!" _

Suddenly the meaning dawns on me as I stare down at my sunglasses. Two small stickers stare back at me! I put the glasses down and place on another pair, my spare pair in case of emergencies!

"Annoying, so very annoying!" I mutter under my breath. I guess it's a fair statement to say I am easily annoyed at the age of five but I rarely get angry...Just annoyed or sad!

I can't believe she did this! They were my favourite sun glasses! Plus I really need them! Yet, now? Now they have two stickers on them, ruining the glass...

I huff in irritation and exasperation; I just don't know why she did this...

So with that in mind I put on my leather jacket, one similar to my father's but his is far too big for me to wear, and place the aviator sunglasses in my pocket and make my way to her house a few doors down.

I knock on her door, waiting for someone to answer... I wait some more but still nobody opens the wooden door, so I knock again this time louder than before.

"What? Go away! I don't want to give to any of those charities, bunch of beggars! I don't want any window cleaners or any of your products!" A male voice barks out maliciously, inconsiderate of others and their feelings. I can understand why Amy doesn't like this man!

I can understand why she doesn't like her father! He's vile!

So I turn my back on her house and her father, figuring that she's probably not in there with the abusive man...I'm ashamed to even call him a man!

I begin the long walk to the park which is on the other side of the town. The winter wind rushes past me while I walk; it pushes against my back causing me to walk faster towards my destination. As I walk, I watch the others in this town... Cigarette ends scattered across the floor, beer bottles and cans lay among the unconscious alcoholics and paint is splashed onto nearly every wall.

Why does this sight seem to be normal to me even though I know it's wrong? Maybe because it's everything I've ever known! I've never seen fields full of blooming flowers or sunsets that don't have show silhouettes of a fight breaking out...

I've never seen anything as beautiful as the deepest ocean, or the brightest star in space...

I barely see any stars in Carcer City! Why? Because the sky is always lit up by reds and yellows that belong to a blazing fire or it's lit up by illegal fireworks exploding in the midst of night.

I just wish that Carcer City wasn't as violent and full of drunken gamblers!

On my way to the park I walk past the most known districts of the city that never sleeps! I walk past the industrial areas with smoke polluting the air. I walk past the giant "kid-friendly" Zoo as a see a small girl running out of the entrance crying. The mental house known as Dark-woods Penitentiary, as screams echo through my wolf ears. Until finally I walk past the "great" Carcer City Mall and Casino.

Oh, what a great place to live!

After the long walk full of depressing scenery comes to an end, I can't stop the smile that appears on my face when I see the naked trees, the leaves long gone in autumn.

I start to run, faster with each stride until I reach the willow tree, which branches conceal our swing! I reach out my hand a move aside some of the long twigs so i can walk through...

As I predicted, there she is sat on the swing...

"Why did you put the stickers on my favourite glasses?" I say, getting straight to the point. I regret my choice to get it out in the open as soon as I see her face is stained with tears but by then the words are already reaching her ears!

She lifts her head towards me, as a tear escapes her wet eyes. She quickly wipes it away, embarrassed at being caught crying in her most vulnerable state...

"I thought that it would..." She begins but I cut her off, saying that she doesn't have to explain herself to me!

Still she continues...Stubborn but I like that about her!

"I thought it would make them prettier, I just wanted to liven up them a bit and add some colour...I'm sorry if you didn't like them... They can be easily taken off, just peel them and they won't leave any marks. I just wanted to show you how much your friendship means to me and so that you'd never forget me..."

From my pockets I grab the object of our conversation and roll my fingers over the two stickers...

A moon and a rose...

Me and her!

_I decided there and then that the stickers were staying, it never occurred to me what she meant by never forgetting her...Maybe she saw it in her Tarot cards..._

_But I had no idea what she meant and I didn't press the subject. That was my mistake!_


	9. Chapter 8

**Dedicated to and requested by 'SwedenSpeedway'. Moon belongs to him and Amy belongs to Sega and Sonic Team...(maybe one day)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I promenade past the old worn out playground, amazed at the fact it's not been shut down. The swings hang on by threads and spray paint is splattered across the slides and the wooden seesaw is splintered and cracked, the whole park is a hazard to say the least!

I walk past trees that have been broken by the local hooligans and step over used needles hidden within the litter. An empty beer bottle lies in my path, the stale odour hits my noise as I kick it away from me and listen as it clatters against the broken trail.

I move aside the long branches as they hang down, concealing our hide away. The forest floor is covered in half melted snow as flower buds begin to show the true beauty of the current season; spring. Blossom is starting to bloom and flourish; the soft pinks and wintery whites splashed across the trees' green leaves. The whole scene is like as painting or a work of art in some sort, so memorizing…

And that's just where I find her in the midst of the blossom, a flower in her own! She smiles sheepishly at me as she clings onto a tree branch, while looking down at the floor. Her face pales slightly as she carries on looking down towards the floor until finally she speaks, "Moonlight…You know how you mentioned that you would like to be a hero?"

I look back at her in curiosity as I nod unsure in return, "Yeah, I recall that…Why?"

It takes her a while but eventually she responds to my question, "Don't laugh! Okay?"

My face twists into one of a curious expression as I promise her I won't laugh, "…Cross my heart."

"And hope to die?" She says feebly as I repeat after her.

"Stick a needle in your eye?"

"Stick a needle in my eye…" I reiterate after her, word for word.

She nods and draws a cross over her heart with her little finger and then kisses the same finger, while holding onto the branch with her other hand. She then watches I copy her movement; I really hope I don't laugh…

"I'm stuck!" She confesses with a protracted sigh. Meanwhile I cannot help but let out a small chuckle which is, unfortunately, heard by my trapped friend…My slightly irritated trapped friend!

"You said you wouldn't laugh, Moon! I'm being serious, I can't get down—"

She trailed off as I shushed her, an attempt at trying to calm her down—an attempt that was successful.

I tell her to hold on as I take off my leather jacket, not wanting it to rip on the tree's bark on my way up. With one powerfully jump, I latch onto the elevated tree as I commence on my way up, using my claws as grip to insure that I do not fall down. Not that the fall would kill me, but I don't need any broken bones at the moment!

Finally I reach Amy and all that comes to mind is—what a view! From this branch I can see the whole playing field as the sun sets about to be replaced by my namesake; the moon. Clouds floating in the sky, each one as fluffy and pure as the other, and…

The glorious sight is ruined as my attention is dragged from the dazzling sky to a building nearby, a building that has just been set ablaze! Oh what a lovely place this is; I can't wait to leave Carcer City—and Jack especially! Whether or not I will leave is a different story…It's harder to leave behind the people you love—my mother and Amy. Amy! I suddenly remember…

"Hold on Sunshine!" I instruct the girl as I grab hold of her waist and hoist her up into a fireman's lift whilst a small yelp escapes her mouth in surprise. I slowly but carefully proceed down the tree, all the while checking to see if she is alright and unharmed.

When I place her down almost immediately she starts to swoon over me, "Oh my hero!" and "My knight in shining armour!" and other heroic compliments on my gallantry and audacity. Eventually she stops her repartee and she thanks me properly, in other words I turn a flamboyant shade of scarlet as she plants a small and humble kiss on my left cheek, going on her tiptoes in order to do so.

Lucky for me she didn't notice as we walked out of the hide-out and into the open…

Simply, for us, to be greeted by a 'great friend'…

If only I should be so lucky!


	10. Chapter 9

**Well the New Year is approaching and I thought I'd write a new chapter!  
Hope you like it!**

* * *

When I place her down almost immediately she starts to swoon over me, "Oh my hero!" and "My knight in shining armour!" and other heroic compliments on my gallantry and audacity. Eventually she stops her repartee and she thanks me properly, in other words I turn a flamboyant shade of scarlet as she plants a small and humble kiss on my left cheek, going on her tiptoes in order to do so.

Lucky for me she didn't notice as we walked out of the hide-out and into the open…

Simply, for us, to be greeted by a 'great friend'…

If only I should be so lucky!

"If it isn't Moon and his little friend…YOU!" He shouts while pointing his finger at Amy, accusingly. But his words don't bother her as she says back with just as much aggression, "YOU!"

I stand uncomfortably while the pair stares at each other with such heat and intensity of that to match a burning fire of hatred, destroying everything in its path! A flashback of their first encounter enters my mind…

"_Did you say something, little girl?" Jack Carver sneers. _

"_Jack..." Tyson calls his name in a weary yet warning voice._

_However the male hyena chooses to ignore his friend's forewarning and moves even closer to the smaller hedgehog..._

_I turn my head slightly not wanting to witness him hurting her and I try to block out all sound..._

_I reopen my recently closed eyes, not to see her injured, but instead to see a new passion burning in her eyes._

"_I told you to move away from him... Hi Tyson, see you're still picking on the innocent? Aren't you just the best cousin...?" She asks him rhetorically._

_I turn to face Tyson, as does everybody else, his face almost as scarlet as his fur._

_Jack too has a beetroot face, though not through embarrassment, through anger._

"_Shut up, Rose! Why don't you go back to your daddy and let us carry on playing with our 'friend'..."_

_At the mention of her father, the poor girl momentarily freezes however she gains back her tranquillity and interrupts her cousin, "No! I won't, now leave him alone...Or else!"_

_Jack's anger has finally hit boiling point, at both Tyson and 'Rose', also possibly me..._

"_She's your cousin? Okay, whatever this doesn't change anything!" He shakes his head, confused at this bizarre occurrence._

_Then he turns to 'Rose', "Or else what, Pinky?"_

"_...Jack..." Tyson mumbles._

"_Don't. Call. Me. PINKY!" She glares at his, flames flickering through her orbs..._

_Suddenly a large hammer appears out of...Nowhere!_

_It just appears in her hands..._

_One second it wasn't there and the next it was!_

_Just as fast as the hammer's abrupt entrance, Jack is laid on the floor with a hammer lightly pressed on his chest._

"_Are you going to leave him," She nods at me, "Alone?"_

_He hastily nods his head, desperate to get away from this crazed girl... Which I have to thank!_

_After she releases him from her control he turns on his tail and runs away with the rest of his group following shortly behind._

_I look at the cute girl before me, I want to thank her but she's too busy staring at the running figures of her cousin and his leader..._

"_Your cousin's on something, Tyson!" I hear somebody call out, she too hears this but her ears do not flatten in sadness..._

The day I became her friend! The day I made my best friend n such a peculiar way yet I would change it for the whole world!

"What are you doing Tyson? Still hanging around with the jerk! Why?" Amy momentarily breaks the ice settling between her and Jack to address her cousin.

"What am I doing…? What are you doing hanging around with this loser?" He retorts while nodding his head in my direction, indicating that I am the loser.

"That 'loser' is MY FRIEND!" She yells at him, while a dark pink aura surrounds her and her body starts to shake uncontrollably until finally she raises her hand out and a large hammer appears in sight. This one is much larger than the one she had on Halloween and even Tyson and Jack look shocked!

One swing to the left!  
One swing to the right!  
One terrifying swing downwards, in front of her sending out a strong shockwave that knocks down the gang of bullies.

Jack scrambles to his feet and then pulls up Tyson before turning around and scampering off. Leaving Amy almost exhausted by that powerful move but she also seems happy…

All I can say is, "Wow! I still want to know how that works!"

I guess I just can't help it, I'm fascinated by Amy's hammer and I pretty much just want to know how it works. I mean it just appears out of nowhere!

"Now that would be telling!" Amy mutters before almost falling down to the ground in fatigue. Thankfully I catch her and pick her up in the common bridal way. It really has been an eventful day for her.

So as I start the trek back to her house, I can't help but remember the warmth that filled my cheeks, my face, my body, when she kissed me earlier. I guess I'm starting to fall for the dear sweetheart, if only she knew…If only!


End file.
